The Babies' New Hiding Place
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Angel, April, and Joy find a great place for a nap in their cousin Sage's fur. :) Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Angel, April, Joy, Bethany, Heaven, Stacy, and Rachel belong to me.**

* * *

 **The Babies' New Hiding Place**

"Oh, our little ones have grown so fast," Stacy said with a smile. "Joy is doing much better at night since Chromastone and Sugilite gave her those soft crystals and then Alien X giving her that special blanket that helps her sleep too."

"That's good," Rachel said with a smile.

"Angel's learned how to climb better," Heaven answered. She had shrunk herself down to human size to meet with the other mothers in the living room. "I've been having to baby-proof downstairs so that she won't get hurt. Even Way Big and Ultimate Way Big have gotten a bit more paranoid with her climbing."

They all shared a laugh at that one. "And those two are very protective of her too," Bethany said.

"True," Stacy said with a chuckle. "What about April, Bethany?"

"Oh, my goodness, she's been keeping me and Bullfrag on our toes," the woman answered. "Ever since she learned how to run, she's been practicing running and hiding to escape her father and I when we try to get her to go to bed or take a nap."

Rachel chuckled. "I remember that the other day," she said. "It was like she was trying to mimic XLR8's speed."

"Don't tell him that," Heaven said, her voice becoming playful. "His ego's already large enough."

"I heard that!" XLR8 called back, but his voice was playful too, indicating he wasn't upset.

"Oh, you know it's true, bro," Rachel said, a teasing note in her voice.

XLR8 sped into the room, playfully speeding past and causing a small whirlwind that made the mothers all laugh before he stopped and smirked. He was careful when messing around to not cause a mess and the mothers all gave him playful looks. "We're only teasing, XLR8," Stacy said.

"I know," he said before grunting as three little ones glomped him and he turned to find Angel, April, and Joy clinging to him and giggling. "Well, look at these three escape artists," he chuckled.

"Oh, dear, 'the climbing out of the cribs' stage," Bethany said with a laugh as she stood up and Stacy and Heaven followed her lead.

But the little ones had different ideas and began running, giggling and squealing as they did so. "Uh-oh, looks like they're up for a game of 'catch me if you can'," Rachel said with a smile.

XLR8 unfortunately had to go to work, but wished the mothers good luck as he headed out and the four went to find the three little girls.

But that was easier said than done.

The three little ones ran ahead, giggling and helping each other over some obstacles as they looked for a place to hide. Finally, April looked in the living room and saw a large wolf laying in front of the fireplace, sleeping. It was Sage in his wolf form, taking a nap. Giggling, she gently caught Angel's hand and pointed to Sage. Angel giggled and walked over to the wolf while April helped Joy over, who giggled at seeing the large wolf. Curiosity taking over, the three stroked his fur, finding it very soft.

Well, little ones like soft things and the three instantly nestled into Sage's thick fur and tail, the softness actually making them sleepy and they fell asleep for their afternoon naps on their impromptu bed.

Meanwhile, hearing the giggling stop, the mothers grew very worried. "They're not outside, are they?" Stacy asked worriedly.

"I'll check outside," Rachel said.

"I'll go with you," Heaven said.

"I'll search upstairs," Bethany said.

"I'll search downstairs then," Stacy said.

Rachel and Heaven ran outside, quickly looking in the flower beds and backyard. "Angel! April! Joy!" Rachel called out, but go no response.

Heaven came running to her. "They're not out here," she said. "All entrances to underneath are secure and they aren't outside the gate."

"That's a relief," the owner of the Grant Mansion said. "They must still be inside then."

"I hope so," the female To'kustar said as they rushed back inside.

Bethany came downstairs, meeting Stacy at the bottom. "They're not upstairs," she said.

"I've looked all over down here," Stacy said, worry in her voice.

Rachel and Heaven came in. "Any luck?" Rachel asked.

"None," Bethany said.

The owner of the Grant Mansion looked worried and looked in the living room to find Sage sleeping in front of the fireplace. "Sage," she said. "He can probably help us."

"Who's Sage?" Stacy asked.

"Our nephew who can transform into a wolf," Rachel replied.

"Oh! I remember Bullfrag telling me about him," Bethany said with a smile.

"A young boy who can shape shift?" Heaven asked. "Interesting."

Rachel pointed to him and they saw him before she headed over and stroked the wolf's head. "Sage? Wake up, honey," she said gently.

Sage woke up, giving a wolf yawn and looking up at his aunt with questioning eyes. "Sorry to interrupt your nap, _mijo,_ but three of your cousins have gone missing and we can't find them."

Stacy, Bethany, and Heaven came in. "Can you find our daughters, Sage?" Heaven asked hopefully.

Though having never met them before, Sage gathered these women must have been some of his aunts and he nodded, about to get up, but then he paused, feeling weight on his back and tail. His nose went up and he began sniffing before looking over his shoulder and gently nudging his nose into his fur. Seeing his odd behavior, the other three women approached. "What's wrong?" Bethany asked.

Sage didn't reply, but his wet nose touched a hand and he stiffened before gently nudging the small hand, giving a small huff. Curious, Rachel gently parted the fur and gasped. "Joy," she said in surprise.

There was little Joy, sleeping on Sage's back, snuggled into his soft fur. Looking at each other, the mothers looked at Sage. "Could Angel and April be hiding in your fur too, Sage?" Bethany asked as Stacy gently lifted her daughter off of his back.

Sage felt another weight on his back and indicated to a spot near his neck and Rachel again parted his fur, finding a sleeping April this time. Bethany lifted the little girl up and Sage then indicated to his tail, where Angel was found sound asleep too. "Well, we were trying to get them to take a nap," Heaven said, picking up her daughter. "Looks like Sage helped our girls fall asleep."

"Although inadvertently," Stacy said with a gentle laugh. "Sorry about that, Sage."

Before their eyes, the wolf transformed into a fifteen-year-old boy. "No problem," he said. "I must have been really sleeping if I didn't feel them snuggling into my fur."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad they were with you," she said. "We couldn't find them as they were playing 'catch me if you can'."

Sage chuckled. "Well, glad I could help," he said. "Though I guess the babies will think my fur is their new hiding place."

"If they do hide again, we'll be sure to check with you first," Heaven said with a laugh as they all laughed in amusement while the three little ones napped on peacefully.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
